La medalla de plata
by Naleeh
Summary: El reflejo de quien no fue capaz de alcanzar la cima y seguirá siendo un completo inconformista, hasta que se le vuelva a presentar la oportunidad adecuada. Tal vez inmerecida...


Uff, el reto que me impuso Nekoi fue duro de asimilar. Tiene muchas cosas que condicionan la historia y la estrechan de tal forma que resulta muy difícil que se te ocurra una idea en el acto. Y eso a mi me agobia bastante. Si no tengo la idea nada más leer una petición comienzo a desesperarme, y a desesperarme... ¡Como si me fuera a caer la musa del cielo o qué se yo! Pero tengo muy poca paciencia para estas cosas. Al final, me puse delante del ordenador y he terminado por forzar los acontecimientos y reflejar mi frustración en el fic. A fin de cuentas, debía de haber Angst.

Por que un fanfic angustioso es uno que promete...

**Retada de Nekoi para Naleeh**

**Condiciones: **Debe estar situado en un futuro en el que ya estén graduados y aparezcan todos los Host.

**Pareja: **Kyôya y Haruhi, mención de Tamaki y Haruhi.

**Frase que debe aparecer: **"Te siento"

**Género**: Romance y Angst _(aunque al principio he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana... Y después un poco también, la verdad XD)_

**¡Importante! Advertencias de la autora: **Esto es más largo que un día sin pan XD Vale, es broma... Es largo pero es entretenido. Por eso mismo lo he cortado en dos capítulos. No debería haberlo hecho, ya que los retos son siempre oneshot y hay que ponerlo todo de una sola tirada, pero con este me ha sido imposible ¡Lo siento! y me he ido mucho por las ramas. Necesitaba una presentación larga para tener la excusa para la trama en si, y me ha llevado más páginas de las que pensaba (qué desastre). Así que me tomo la libertad de dividir el reto en dos capítulos con todas las condiciones repartidas entre ambos. Advierto de que en el primero los géneros impuestos brillan un poquito por su ausencia XD pero en el segundo eso se corrige... ¡Prometido! Y a lo mejor le subo el rating en la siguiente mitad, todo depende de hasta dónde me digan que quieren llegar los personajes. La historia terminan haciéndola ellos y no yo.

_Dedicatorias:_

Para mi querida Nekoi, fantástica en muchos aspectos y fiel lectora de mi LJ, que espero que me perdone por partir su petición como el obi de Kurenai y tomarme tantas libertades al final. Ojalá que aún con todo te guste. Si no puedes tirarme verduras pochas. Aunque el pueblo prefiere magdalenas que están más ricas. En fin, se aceptan reclamaciones!!

A Ishtar-kun, que me dio la idea del atentado sin querer ¿O fue queriendo? Habría resultado una ayuda muy buena, de verdad! Pero no lo he puesto porque no quiero que Mori muera por sujetar el techo. Y sé que tú tampoco XD

A Luanda chan que hace unas ensaladas muy ricas y está empeñada en alimentarme a base de ellas aunque eso suponga acortarme la vida. ¡Qué fantasticosa eres! Te quiero un montón!

A Lau, que me apoyó un montón mientras lo escribía. Eres un encanto koneko-chan XD Tienes demasiada fe en mi, no sé si eso será bueno. Soy una escritora mediocre... Todavía. ¡A ver qué opinión te merece el resultado!

Al resto de personas que van a leer la historia; a las que siempre siguen mis escritos y a las que nunca me dejan ni un triste comentario! Cuánto glamour!

_Este es mi primer Kyôya x Haruhi..._

* * *

"_**LA MEDALLA DE PLATA"**_

Dicen que de los tres puestos honoríficos que te ofrece un podium, la medalla de plata es la que más duele. No se tiene el pensamiento de alivio conformista que supone la de bronce; tampoco el sentimiento de triunfador, de único e inmejorable que te da el oro. La plata es un puesto secundario, mediocre, ostenta imperfección. El reflejo de quien no fue capaz de alcanzar la cima y seguirá siendo un completo inconformista, hasta que se le vuelva a presentar la oportunidad adecuada. Tal vez inmerecida...

-

Cientos de voces debían de estar hablando a la vez. No era un gran alboroto, si no un incesante murmullo del que no eras del todo consciente. Todos los presentes en aquel inmenso salón de ceremonias, aguardaban con exquisito protocolo las instrucciones que sus anfitriones les dictarían a lo largo de la noche.

Era una fecha muy importante, sin duda. Cinco años después de haberse graduado en el instituto superior del Ouran, se había organizado una derrochadora fiesta para homenajear a los mejores alumnos de las antiguas clases A.

Volvían al Ouran.

Todo el club de Hosts se reuniría de nuevo tras casi diez años inactivo. Las que habían sido clientas fieles de estos guapísimos jóvenes, no cabían en ellas mismas de anticipación e histerismo. Las distintas carreras universitarias los habían separado a todos. Un distanciamiento que comprendieron era normal en su segundo año de facultad. Pero ahora Haruhi Fujioka ya estaba en su penúltimo curso.

Vestidos largos y cortos, con escotes de vértigo, de sedas y telas luminosas, algunas más apagadas y sugestivas. Volantes, corbatas, mocasines... Los hombres vestían carísimos trajes de diseñadores con renombre. Ni las pasarelas en la ciudad de Paris, ni la ceremonia de los Oscar, eran comparables a lo que los ojos de la chica contemplaban.

El primer paso que le llevó a entrar en la sala, fue el que le gritó desesperado que huyera de allí. Ese no era su lugar, ni mucho menos. Desentonaba muchísimo con todo aquel postín.

No tardó mucho en ser el punto de mira de muchos pares de ojos. Todos ellos inquisitivos, extrañados, preguntándose quién podía ser y de dónde había salido.

Cuchicheos y murmullos a sus espaldas. Miradas indiscretas hacia su vestido de satén de 100.000 yenes. Carísimo a su parecer para llevarlo una sola noche, pero una baratijucha comparado con cualquier otro. Pero sin duda lo que más desconcierto causaba era su rostro.

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Me resulta demasiado familiar pero..._

_-¿De qué promoción será? A lo mejor iba a tú misma clase. _

_-No, de haber sido así la recordaría. Aunque..._

-¡Haruhi¡Eh, Haruhi! -escuchó que la llamaban entusiasta a sus espaldas. No averiguó a quién pertenecía la voz, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco al ser finalmente reconocida.

Las exclamaciones de asombro a su alrededor resonaron por doquier.

_-¿Haruhi¿Fujioka Haruhi¿Del Host Club?_

_-¡No puede ser!_

_-¡Oh, es él¡De verdad es él¡Mirad su cara!¡Va vestido de mujer!_

_-¿Se haría una operación¡Parece una mujer de verdad!_

_-Ya veo, así que su padre también es travesti... _

_-Oh, dios mío... Creo que voy a desmayarme..._

Se dio media vuelta y al poco de hacerlo recibió un abrazo más parecido a un placaje de rugby que casi la tiró al suelo.

-¡Sí que es verdad que venías! -exclamó el chico contentísimo, estrujándola muy fuerte. -¡Hala¡Si has encogido!

La mujer pudo recuperar a penas el aire tras el abrazo estrangulador y contempló a quién tenía en frente. La impresión al reconocerle fue tal que casi agradeció el que la tuviera agarrada.

-¡No he encogido! -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Además llevaba tacones. -Pero tú... Oye¿Estás... afónico?

-Me parece que no. -y volvió su rostro hacia otro joven que se acercaba muchísimo menos exaltado que el primero. -Takashi¿crees que estoy afónico?

Él ignoró la pregunta, transmitiéndole una clara respuesta negativa, y sólo sonrió a la chica:

-Me alegro de verte. -le acarició la cabeza despeinándola un poco.

-Y yo a vosotros... Han pasado¿Cuánto¿Dos años desde la última vez?

-En mi caso tres, Haru-chan. -la corrigió Hani. -No pude ir a Venecia con vosotros por los exámenes.

-Es verdad, -recordó el fatídico viaje y toda su desorganización... - Kyôya tampoco estuvo... ¿Ha venido hoy?

-¡Claro que sí¡Todos estamos aquí! Él deseando que le den el primer puesto de excelencia en calificaciones. Aunque no quiere que se le note, está impaciente. ¿Tú también recibiste la invitación por eso, ne?

-Sí... -murmuró ella, pensando que de no haber sido porque aquello la condicionaba, se habría quedado en su apartamento. - Pero con que me den un diploma me conformo.

-¡Anda vamos! -tiró Hani de su brazo, como solía hacer antaño. Aunque había crecido en estatura y sus facciones se habían vuelto más afiladas, no había cambiado nada... -¡Te llevaré donde están los demás!

-

Los cuchicheos sobre Fujioka Haruhi, que al parecer había seguido los pasos de su padre y ahora trabajaba en un local de travestís todas las noches para ganarse un dinerillo... Parecía que se habían apaciguado un poco (NA: es un falso rumor, eh?). Pero ya habían llegado a los oídos de Tamaki Suô cuando la chica acudió donde él y los gemelos, flanqueada por la mejor guardia que todo ser humano podría desear: Hani y Mori.

-¡Haruhi! -corrió Tamaki a abrazarse a ella con desespero. -¡Dime que no es verdad! Por favor¡Dime que no te ganas la vida vestida de hombre y trabajando en un Club mientras estudias!

Una gota de circunstancias resbaló por la frente de la chica ante tal recibimiento. Aunque ya debía haberse acostumbrado, el no tratar con él tan a menudo como hacía antes la descolocaba un poco.

-No es verdad. - repitió sus palabras bastante seca, y con completa sinceridad.

Tamaki respiró aliviado, pero tampoco muy convencido.

-Hace tiempo que abandoné el club de Host y el instituto. Deberías dejar de vivir en el pasado y centrarte en el presente, senpai.

Un golpe bajo.

Tamaki se deprimió y se acuclilló en el suelo; los gemelos rieron como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

-¡Muy buena Haruhi! -la felicitaron entre carcajadas. -¡Sigues en plena forma!

-No comprendo que se ponga así por algo que me ha preguntado él...

-¡Bah! No te preocupes. La verdad es que le hace bastante falta centrarse. -puntualizó Hikaru. -Menudo trabajo de pacotilla en el que se ha metido por puro capricho. ¿Y se supone que es el heredero de los Suô?

La joven parpadeó.

-¿Por qué¿Qué está haciendo ahora? -preguntó, ignorando completamente al aludido.

Kaoru se inclinó un poco y le susurró algo al oído, mientras a Tamaki se le iba despertando su radar anti-acosadores y se centraba en otra cosa que no fuera él mismo.

-Oh, ya veo... -comprendió Haruhi finalmente. - Lo cierto es que hasta un vendedor de fideos ambulante tiene más prestigio...

-¡Pero qué le habéis dicho metomentodos! -bramó él finalmente, apartando a Haruhi de las zarpas de los gemelos, que seguían riéndose de él. -¡Yo al menos tengo una carrera y no me dedico a la vida contemplativa como otros!

-¡Si nos dedicamos a la vida contemplativa es porque forma parte de nuestro trabajo! -se defendieron. -¡Debemos contemplar para poder crear!

-Hikaru y Kaoru tienen su propia línea de ropa y complementos en la firma de los Hitachiin. -le informó Hani a Haruhi, totalmente confidencial.

-¡Por ejemplo! Mira como va vestida hoy Haruhi... Sigue siendo tan cutre y poco cuidadosa como siempre. ¿Quién es tu peluquero? Llevas ya todo el recogido deshecho.

-¡Oye! -les replicó la otra dolida. Además la culpa de eso es de otra persona...

-La contemplas y enseguida encuentras cosas que poder mejorar.

-¡A mi me parece que estás preciosa Haru! -le sonrió Mitsukuni, para contrarrestar opiniones. Mori también asintió conforme.

-No, si en general está bien pero...

-¡Dejadlo ya! -les pidió molesta. No quería echar a perder las pocas ganas que le quedaban de pasar la noche en ese sitio. Todos podían haber cambiado y crecido un poco, organizado sus vidas y también las de los demás. Pero nada más. Poco o nada habían madurado, si es que eso era posible. Al menos no lo aparentaban. Seguían siendo sus compañeros del Host Club. - Lo importante es que me alegro de volver a veros y que estéis todos bien. -sonrió, tan natural como siempre.

-¡Qué bonita! -se le echaron al cuello de inmediato, para sobarla un poco más. La gente se los quedaba mirando abochornada, replanteándose también la sexualidad de todo el Host Club en general.

-¡Pero bueno, soltadme de una vez! Comportaros en público... -intentó quitárselos de encima una vez más. -¡Ah¿Y Kyôya?

Al mencionar su nombre, el resto de los chicos se controlaron un poco.

-Oh... -musitó Tamaki, buscando las palabras adecuadas. - Estaba ocupado haciendo de relaciones públicas, y nos verá después en la ceremonia.

Haruhi parpadeó confundida. Por el tono de voz de su amigo advertía que había algo más.

-Vaya, es una lástima... -murmuró la chica, que creía que a pesar de todo la esperaría junto al resto. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a coincidir con todos para su sorpresa. Aunque se trataba de Kyôya...

-¡Vamos Haruhi! -trató de animarla Tamaki, ante la cara de decepción de la chica. - Te llevaremos a que pruebes el gourmet de bienvenida. -la empujaba ya hacia la mesa.

-¡Eso, eso! Hay bombones con papelitos brillantes y pétalos de flores.

-Lo dices como si el papel también se comiera...

Poco o menos se preocupó Haruhi por lo que anduviera haciendo el menor de los Ôtori; las ganas de preguntarle a Tamaki por ese repentino deje de amargura en su voz al mencionarle no se esfumaron, pero sí cayeron en el olvido mientras reía y conversaba con sus antiguos amigos. Tras averiguar enigmas de sus vidas, algunos de ellos inimaginables y ¿por qué no? dignos de una novela, tuvieron que separarse por poco tiempo para la ceremonia de entrega de excelencias.

Se agruparon por clases y promociones, siempre dependiendo de los resultados en el expediente académico mientras habían permanecido en el instituto. Junto a ella se sentó su antiguo delegado, que se extrañó al igual que el resto de volver a verle en el rostro de una bellísima mujer, pero tampoco se asustó en demasía... Haruhi siempre había sido un poco extraño.

Los hermanos Hitachiin, por el contrario, a pesar de ser del mismo curso, tenían asignadas sus butacas dos filas por detrás de ellos.

-A parte de los diplomas que nos conceden a los cinco primeros en las actas de todas las clases A, es muy difícil que te concedan la excelencia. -le explicaba el delegado, que tras haber salido a buscar su respectivo, volvió a sentarse al lado de Haruhi. Lo hacía como advirtiéndole para que no se llevara ninguna decepción.

-Me lo imagino, -contestaba ella, bastante serena. - Sólo son tres excelencias, una para cada curso si cabe. Me resultó algo difícil mantener la nota más alta durante los años de instituto. Supongo que no puedo aspirar a más que a la tercera mención.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, Fujioka. Es difícil porque la influencia familiar también se tiene en cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, es algo injusto... Pero a pesar de que mantuvieras el primer puesto de calificaciones durante los tres años, es más que posible que tu excelencia, aunque fuera la tercera mención... Se la concedan a otro. Por cuestiones sociales nunca se han otorgado a... Bueno...

-¿A pobretones¿A becarios paupérrimos? -terminó Haruhi algo molesta y con cierto cinismo. - Me da igual, -mintió un poco. - He venido aquí a por el diploma y ya es mío. -sonrió. - Igualmente se me reconoce el esfuerzo y consta claramente cuáles fueron mis resultados.

Fue entonces cuando el director Suô terminó la entrega de diplomas y tras un aplauso general y un breve discurso, pasó a la gran mención de honor de las tres excelencias, a sus mejores alumnos a lo largo de tres años. Resultó un momento muy emocionante cuando tras traerle los tres distintivos, se acercó al micrófono. Unos segundos de tensión, de mano de una sonrisa de quién ya conoce el futuro. Algo que Haruhi sólo había presenciado en las grandes entregas ceremoniales. Se le encogió el estómago de pura anticipación. Las palabras del director sonaron claras en el expectante silencio de la sala:

-Tercera mención especial y excelencia por las calificaciones obtenidas en todos sus años cursados a Haninozuka Mitsukuni, -antes de que pudiera agregar nada más, un gran revuelo se armó y los aplausos frenéticos inundaron los oídos de todos los presentes. El chico saltó literalmente de su asiento y alzó el puño como si fuera la mejor victoria de su vida.

Haruhi aplaudió maravillada, más contenta casi de que se la hubieran cedido a él que a ella misma, mientras él corría a buscar su merecida recompensa al escenario y poco le faltó para estrujar al padre de Tamaki de pura felicidad.

-No me lo esperaba, -aplaudía el antiguo delegado preso de una incontenible sorpresa. - y al parecer él tampoco. Todos creíamos que la tercera se la darían a Jônouchi.

-No es tan extraño, -les replicó otra joven por detrás, que también estaba encantada con el resultado. - Ella bajó las notas durante algún tiempo en primero y segundo de bachillerato. Es normal que la media de Haninozuka sea más alta que la suya después de todo.

Pero si la anterior mención fue todo un gran revuelo y sorpresa, las que quedaban por llegar lo fueron todavía más. La segunda resultó en todo caso desconcertante. Con Mitsukuni rondando todavía por el escenario, el director habló para dar el siguiente nombre: "Ôtori Kyôya". A diferencia de con el primero, los aplausos no fueron inmediatos. Por unos instantes todos enmudecieron, hasta que algo titubeantes comenzaron a sonar.

-¡Qué bien! Se la han dado a Kyôya. -murmuró Haruhi, aplaudiendo finalmente junto al resto. Y entonces volvió a ver al chico tras tres años sin coincidir. No había cambiado mucho físicamente, ni si quiera había crecido a simple vista. Pero sí parecía más serio, muy digno del apellido que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, a pesar de que antes había creído averiguar que estaría nervioso por lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento, su rostro era implacable y carente de toda emoción. Cuando recogió su distintivo lo hizo tan seco y mecánicamente que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. No era ése el que había visto tantas ocasiones rozando la superficialidad de quien obtiene méritos y ganancias. Era muy frío. Tal vez Kyôya sí había cambiado después de todo... Y el reflejo de su persona le produjo un vacío extraño en su interior.

-Kyôya... -murmuró sin quererlo en voz alta y desconcertada. ¿Es que no se alegraba?

Tan absorta estaba queriendo desentrañar lo que ocultaba la cara de su compañero, con la mirada perdida en las butacas, dirigiéndola tal vez a alguien en particular, que no atendió al director cuando se acercó al micrófono para dar el último y genuino nombre, que todos, tras la sorpresa del Ôtori en segundo lugar, esperaban con impaciencia.

_Y por último una gran mención honorífica, y primera excelencia concedida de este tipo en la historia de nuestro instituto a_

-... Fujioka Haruhi.

Sólo escuchó su nombre haciendo eco en sus oídos. El corazón se le paró por un momento y se notó temblar. ¿Había oído bien?

_Primera... -_Se repitió interiormente. Le habían dado la primera aún a pesar de que pensaba que volvería a casa únicamente con su diploma. De que le habían dicho que jamás se la otorgarían a alguien de su clase social. Con lo difícil que era... ¿Había superado a todos esos estudiantes¿A Jônouchi; Mitsukuni; Kyôya...¿Ella?

Su fila soltó un estrepitoso clamor de admiración y vítores, las personas que tenía sentadas a ambos lados comenzaron a tirar de sus brazos entusiasmadas, tan impresionados como lo estaba ella. Felicitaciones por todos lados. A penas pudo ponerse en pie y tembló a punto de venirse abajo, no sabiendo caminar de pronto con tacones. Parecía un tentetieso. Le costaba sonreír y exteriorizar todo lo que aquello suponía. El shock había sido demasiado fuerte. Finalmente consiguió alcanzar a subir la escalera al escenario y el director no se cortó en darle dos besos para felicitarla. Admirando su proeza y recordándole su fantástico paso por su maravilloso instituto, que también proclamó a los cuatro vientos.

Mitsukuni corrió a abrazarse como un loco, tirando de cualquier manera su reluciente placa y la agasajó extasiado. Todo el Host Club acudió a su lado y poco les faltó a los gemelos y a Tamaki para sacarla en volandas. Aunque todo en aquel momento le daba vueltas, Kyôya también a su lado no hizo mención de ningún tipo. No la felicitó o se acercó a saludarla... Tan sólo le dirigió una única gélida mirada que agrandó más ese vacío que había sentido antes.

La cosa no mejoró a lo largo de la noche. Kyôya no estuvo con ellos durante la cena. Su presencia en aquella ceremonia parecía la de un fantasma. Y cuando Haruhi se atrevió a preguntarle el motivo a Tamaki, ya que seguía siendo después de todo, una de las personas más cercanas a él, volvió a evadirla con el mismo tono de amargura que había mal disimulado anteriormente. ¿Qué es lo que se había perdido para no comprender qué ocurría ahí?

Tras cenar, la música inundó la sala de baile y los invitados no perdieron ni un minuto en lanzarse a la pista a dar vueltas como peonzas. El resto de sus compañeros del club enseguida se vieron atosigados por las peticiones de antiguas alumnas y fieles clientas que, a pesar de estar ya prometidas, casadas o en trámites legales, se desvivían por bailar y estrecharse a ellos. A Haruhi le traía sin cuidado todo aquello, y las chicas aunque la miraban indecisas, no se atrevían a decirle o preguntarle nada, así que se dedicó a ir paseando por los alrededores; picoteando algo de comer y mirando a toda la gente reunida. De todas formas agradecía el no bailar, nunca se le había dado nada bien. Era muy torpe. Lo poco que sabía era lo que le había enseñado el Host Club, y ni se acordaba muy bien, ni ahora estaba disfrazada de hombre.

-¡No creas que te vas a escapar de nosotros! -le habían dicho los gemelos, asegurándole que pensaban bailar con ella. Algo parecido también había escuchado por parte de los demás, aunque de diferente forma.

Suspiró y miró la hora en el reloj de pulsera. No recordaba muy bien el horario del autobús nocturno. Tampoco era que quisiera irse de ahí de inmediato, a pesar de todo se lo estaba pasando bien, pero no estaría de más saber a qué hora empezar a despedirse de la gente.

_-Humm... Había uno a las tres y media, el siguiente era poco más de las cuatro... Humm... -_trataba de hacer memoria, mientras caminaba hacia la parada del autobús. Se había ausentado por unos minutos de la fiesta sólo para eso.

La música y alboroto estaban quedando a sus espaldas, y la iluminación del recinto bañaba también parte de la oscura acera y la zona del aparcamiento donde se agolpaban varios cochazos y limusinas. En esto se estaba fijando, preguntándose cuantos años de su vida debería trabajar para poder comprarse uno de esos con un sueldo normal, cuando distinguió a Kyôya a punto de abrir la puerta de uno de ellos. El corazón le dio un vuelco inesperado¿Se iba ya?

-¡Kyôya! -lo llamó a voz en grito, comenzando a correr hacia él. Bastante patosa puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar ese tipo de zapatos. El chico la escuchó y se detuvo, esperando a que lo alcanzara. Permanecía totalmente inalterable.

A su lado ya, Haruhi recuperó el aliento. Mientras el otro aguardaba paciente, con la llave del coche en mano.

-Ya... ¿Te ibas ya? -pudo preguntarle finalmente y a duras penas. Sus manos aún descansaban sobre sus rodillas arrugándose el vestido.

-Me iba ya, sí. -le contestó sin más.

Se incorporó y reparó en la cara del chico. De no haber sido porque la tenía justamente delante la hubiera repudiado con la mirada. Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Parecía que no era sólo una barrera infranqueable lo que la separaba ahora de él, sino un abismo muy profundo.

-Ya no tengo nada más que poder hacer aquí. Además estoy cansado.-le explicó, desconcertándola aún más.

-Pero... Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos; varios años que no te veía y... No me has dicho ni un triste hola.

-Lamento si te ha podido molestar eso, Haruhi. -le habló como si fuera una perfecta desconocida, pero con su característica educación. - Aunque sé que eres una chica muy inteligente y al final comprenderás mis motivos.

Frunció el ceño extrañada.

-Kyôya, no hay ningún motivo que pueda justificar esa actuación. No cuesta nada saludar.

Ahora la miró con severidad.

-Está bien, si quieres otra justificación te la daré: Ni tu misma hubieras acudido aquí si no fuera porque la fiesta era de una entrega de diplomas. No lo niegues, lo sé. Al igual que tú he venido por eso. Una vez conseguido, mi interés por permanecer en ella se ha perdido por completo.

Haruhi enmudeció por unos instantes.

-También he venido por vosotros. Me cuesta creer que tras todo este tiempo digas que sólo te importa que te den un papel.

El chico la ignoró esta vez, y presionando un poquito en la tarjeta de la llave desbloqueó la seguridad del coche. Se encaminó hacia la puerta del conductor y la abrió, queriendo irse y dejar esa estúpida conversación por zanjada. Pero Haruhi lo detuvo, mucho más consternada que antes:

-¿Tampoco vas a despedirte? Me parece que no te he hecho nada para que me ignores de ese modo. -hizo una pausa, al recordar algo. -Puede que Tamaki haya comprendido esos motivos de los que hablas, pero si a mi no me lo explicas no esperes que lo haga.

Al escuchar el nombre de Tamaki los dedos del chico se crisparon en torno al tirador de la puerta. Cualquiera se hubiera percatado de la rabia contenida en su persona, aunque tratara de no exteriorizarla, Haruhi era muy perspicaz.

-¿Qué... Ha ocurrido? -musitó.

Sin decir nada más o contestarle, Kyôya se metió en el coche y se sentó frente al volante. Cerró la puerta de su lado con un fuerte golpe. La chica no se movió de donde estaba, tras unos segundos el coche no arrancó. Luego se abrió la del copiloto frente a Haruhi. Invitándole claramente a que entrara.

-Sube. - le dijo él, en un tono imperativo.

Haruhi tragó saliva, consciente de que casi se encontraba frente a un completo desconocido. Echó un vistazo atrás. A la fiesta a sus espaldas. El resto de los chicos a lo mejor se estaba preguntando dónde había ido. También se había dejado ahí dentro parte de sus cosas.

A continuación volvió a poner sus ojos en la puerta abierta y la tapicería del coche. Dudó unos instantes más, pero finalmente subió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El coche se puso en marcha.

_**Continuará... Y terminará en el próximo.

* * *

**_

**¿Dudas¿Preguntas¿Críticas¿Review?**


End file.
